


smile like you mean it

by Gay_as_fuck



Series: There's Going to Come a Day When You Feel Better (but when that day is coming who can say) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Repression, lukas is emotionally numb, this is based heavily on fan theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: Python only wants to feel good. Forsyth only wants to feel liked. Lukas just wants to feel something.





	smile like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> most of this is based off my headcanons. with someone so clearly dead inside as Lukas I headcanon home life was tough for our boy. That and it is canon that Lukas' brother didn't give a flying fuck about his brother. also, the title is from the song by the killers of the same name.

Forsyth and Python made quite the pair. They were almost like two halves of the same whole, who together might make a well-functioning individual. 

They were drive and a lack of drive. Python wanted Forsyth’s determination and naive nature. Forsyth wanted Python’s amicability and relaxed attitude. Lukas just liked watching the two bicker.

Well, he couldn’t exactly tell if he liked watching them bicker. He would watch them, and sometimes a smile would flicker onto his face when they talked. He could only assume that meant he derived some pleasure from watching them talk.

If he was being honest with himself, which he was but he tried not to think about himself too much, he’d say that he stopped feeling things when he was younger. As a boy in training, he had been rowdy, a though he could not imagine now.

Every injustice he witnessed his brother commit to their workers, every time his father yelled, Lukas had been angry. He was passionate about everything, sometimes staying awake at night boiling in his anger.

Then his father had died and he was supposed to be sad. He hadn’t been sad. Though he loathed to admit it, he had been relieved and almost happy. He had thought that perhaps things would be better. His brother would be kinder and he could do what he wanted.

His brother did not become kinder. Instead, he only became ever more wrathful. He would yell at Lukas with all the rage their father had used on him.

With each fight, Lukas got into with his brother he felt more of his passion and emotion leave him until he was just tired. 

Each day would pass the same way. Lukas would force himself out of bed and eat his breakfast before starting the day. He would do everything right and his brother would glare at him with disgust. He would eat his dinner and then collapsed on his bed again. That was if everything went right.

Lukas wanted to leave, but he had no motivation to. There was nothing for him outside of his brother’s Manor. So he stayed because without his brother he had nothing.

Then, then Zofia had fallen and his brother had sent him off to war. To join the Deliverance and probably die fighting a noble battle. 

Lukas shook his head, trying not to think about how he had arrived at the Deliverance. He was here now, fighting and that was all that mattered. 

Forsyth and Python were coming his way anyways, probably to ask him to decide who was right. Python was rolling his eyes as Forsyth described something, though Lukas couldn’t decipher what.

“No really- I think it would be good for everyone to see a little more passion.” Oh, Forsyth was trying to convince Python to show a little more initiative. Lukas tried to force a smile on his face and though his lips turned up he knew he didn’t really look all that happy. Still, it was better than nothing.

“Lukas!” Forsyth exclaimed, picking up his pace a little. Python strolled behind him, not jogging but making his strides a little longer to keep up.

“I was wondering if you could advise Python on how to show a little more initiative. You aren’t Clive’s right-hand man by sitting around.” That was true, Lukas had become Clive’s right-hand man by pushing himself to his limits. That wasn’t for any faith in the deliverance though, it was purely for the selfish goal of approval.

“Please Forsyth, Lukas isn’t very passionate. I doubt he could teach me the art of hard work.” Python rubbed the back of his head and shot Lukas a slightly apologetic smile.

“Python is right. I’m not the most motivated but I could give him some pointers. Perhaps this will finally put your arguments to rest.” Python and Forsyth exchanged glances, skeptical of Lukas.

“I mean, if it’ll get Forsyth off my back I’m up for it.” Python shrugged as Forsyth signed. 

“I’ll leave you alone after this only if you show some improvement.” Python waved Forsyth of with a ‘yeah yeah’ muttered under his breath.

Lukas tried to force his smile a little wider. It didn’t work. Instead, he settled for nodding his head.

“Meet me in my tent tonight after dinner. We can play cards or something and talk.” Lukas didn’t actually know if most people liked playing cards. He didn’t find it all that interesting but then again he couldn’t really feel amusement for any activity.

Clive seemed to like card games well enough, even gifting Lukas a set of cards after they had played a few matches. It was one of two personal items Lukas had, the other being a pin with the family crest. He kept that one locked away in the same small chest as the cards though he hated looking at it.

The day went by like any other. There was training, then planning, then inventory work. He almost forgot about the arrangement he made for after dinner until Python and Forsyth followed him back to his tent.

As Clive’s favorite lieutenant and high ranking member of the Deliverance Lukas was lucky enough to have his own tent.

When they arrived Python went right to the desk in the corner and sat at it. He eyed the small chest, not bothering to hide his curiosity. 

“The chest is unlocked. Just get the cards.” Lukas turned to his bed and began to remove the armor he had worn all day.

Forsyth settled leaning against the desk, staring at Lukas.

“Why didn’t you take that off before dinner? Or after sparring? You don’t have to wear it all the time.” Lukas gave a dry laugh, devoid of any actual humor.

“I forgot to take it off.” Forsyth furrowed his brow in concern for his friend. How could someone forget to take off heavy armor?

“Hey! Looks like Lukas is a higher noble than we thought.” Python exclaimed, pulling the pin out of the chest along with the cards. Lukas cursed himself, of course, Python would take interest in the pin and there weren’t many people in the kingdom who didn’t know of his family name. 

“What?” Forsyth asked, turning to Python who offered him the pin. Forsyth inspected it, checking to make sure it was real.

“I didn’t know you were from such a powerful family Lukas.” Lukas turned away from his bed and back to Python and Forsyth.

“What are you doing in a dump like this if you have that whole fortune? And you were saying that you didn’t have any passion.” Python rambled on, giving a little laugh. 

“I don’t have the fortune,” Lukas explained matter of factly. “My father’s entire fortune went to my elder brother.” Lukas was still smiling, unsure of what else to do. He could pretend to be shocked, happy, or solemn. Actually, emotional pain was something he just couldn’t express.

“That’s terrible,” Forsyth insisted. “You would imagine a loving brother would offer some money to his sibling.”

“Guess he just got greedy.” Python offered, ever the cynic. 

“I said I have no passion for things. I did not join this resistance because I wanted to fight for Zofia. I joined because my brother sent me here to fight. If I die, he will be rid of me because if he dies I stand to inherit the fortune. If I live and the Deliverance succeeds he can claim himself as a benefactor. Whatever I do he gets something he wants.” 

Python’s face stilled with concern, a surprise for Lukas. He thought Python only cared about Forsyth and himself. Python spoke again, this time his voice tight with worry.

“You’re still smiling.” 

Lukas lifted his hand up to brush over his mouth to check. He was still smiling, though his jaw was clenched and his lips pulled together into what felt like a grimace.

“Why are you smiling?” Forsyth asked, even more visibly concerned than Python. “Do you not hate your brother?” 

“He hates me, I know that. He’d rather die himself than let me inherit his fortune. I want to hate him. I should hate him. I don’t hate him, and I don’t love him either.” Lukas’ smile dropped and his body began to shake heavily.

“I don’t know if I can feel anything anymore.” Despite the fact that he was shaking like a leaf Lukas showed no other signs of being upset. His face was still and he stared straight at his companions. 

“Shit” Python muttered. He and Forsyth quickly stood up and went over to Lukas. Forsyth grabbed Lukas’ hands and lead him towards the bed. Python cleared away what armor Lukas had already taken off and sat down next to him.

“Are you gonna cry?” Python asked while undoing Lukas’ leather gauntlets.

“No. I don’t think I can.” Forsyth began undoing Lukas leg guards, massaging the tight muscles as he went.

“We’ve got you,” Python said as he helped Lukas lay down on his bed.

“Try to rest, Forsyth and I will take off your armor.” Lukas nodded, trying to work up the energy or emotion to feel grateful but it just wouldn’t come. All he felt was numb with something he could only describe as ‘bad’ edging its way in. 

“Rest Lukas,” Forsyth said taking off the last of Lukas’ armor. Lukas nodded slightly, his eyes half closed already.

Forsyth and Python exited the tent, hoping to give Lukas space to sleep.

“Tomorrow I’m going to ask him for that pin so we can bury it somewhere no one can ever find it. So he never has to look at it again.” Python growled. 

“You’re showing a lot more emotion than usual Python,” Forsyth noted his tone giving away no condescension.

“I care, not about everyone but I do. I care about you and Lukas.” Forsyth gave a soft laugh, his voice still tight from stress.

“I suppose that is a good start. If you keep up with the way you treat Lukas you might keep me off your back for good.” 

Python sighed, putting his hands in his pockets and looking up at the dark sky.

"Do you think he's really so messed up and nobody noticed? what friends we are."

Forsyth gave Python a small, stressed smile. 

"We know now. We can help now, he's not alone anymore and that's something."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How We Heal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116257) by [JulianObviouslyLovesToad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianObviouslyLovesToad/pseuds/JulianObviouslyLovesToad)




End file.
